


Strawberry Medicine (Incomplete)

by guilt_tea



Category: Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Common Cold, First Date, Fluff, Hiatus, Junko Doesn't Exist, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, On Hiatus, Sexy Soup Medicine, Vanilla, Why Did I Write This?, Worries, ahoge, bench, honestly this is all... bleh and there’s too much to fix, im sorry for my lazy ass, maybe ill re write this during break or something for the fluff :), these guys are so out of character that i probably cant fix it, whoopsies, yeah im not finishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_tea/pseuds/guilt_tea
Summary: This takes place in Hope’s Peak Academy where Junko doesn't exist and no one dies. This does have some spoilers for Danganronpa 3 and Komaeda’s free time events, but nothing too major is revealed (it's very subtle though.). Ok, here’s the summary:When Komaeda gets a cold, he goes over to Seiko’s laboratory to see if she has anything that can possibly help him. She informs him that the medicine is on the top right shelf in the storeroom. Sadly, Komaeda’s so-called luck fails him, causing him to grab the wrong medication. What could possibly go wrong?Yeah, this is dead. <3





	1. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I got a new idea. Ok, not really. I've had this idea since the episode of Danganronpa 3 where everyone gets a dose of that sexy soup medicine thing Seiko and Teru-Teru made. You can already imagine how much smut there is in this, right? Jk there isn't any. :) I am pretty much a living vanilla bean and this is already far out of my comfort zone. So just be proud of me for trying something I don't think I will attempt again for a long time. Anyway, please enjoy me trying to write a more mature fic than a fluffy one (and a longer one at that too.).

*Komaeda's POV*

I woke up. 6:30 am was what my alarm clock flashed. I only picked it out since it was covered in a four leaf clover design that I absolutely adored. Why wouldn't the Super Duper High School Level Luckster have anything less than that? My hand flung itself onto it on instinct, instantly leaving the room in silence, which was only broken by my shallow breaths. I slowly sat up, my white, fluffy hair covering my eyes, knowing that it probably looked similar to a cotton ball right now. A really messy cotton ball at that. My legs slid over the side of the bed, causing them to fall until they hit the wooden dorm floor. I pushed myself out of bed with my almost stick-like arms and trudged over to the bathroom.

After a shower, a bagel for breakfast, and fixing up my hair so that I looked more like a mad scientist than a poodle, I went out the door and began walking towards Hope’s Peak Academy, where all of the Super Duper High School Level students gathered to practice their talent and lead a successful life once they graduated. I have always looked up to them. For I was just an ordinary teenager who won the lottery for being the one average student to enter Hope’s Peak that year and got crowned the title Super Duper High School Level Luckster.

I recalled the memories of receiving the letter in the mail. My aunt didn't care at all, but was more than glad to let me go as long as she didn't see me ever again. Yet, pure joy shielded me from my aunt’s hurtful words. The only thing that failed me was luck itself. Once I have had a dose of good luck’s light, I got plunged into the shadow of bad luck. It was an ongoing cycle and it never seemed to loosen its grasp.

As I walked, I couldn't help but notice something. A cluster of clovers on the patch of grass to the left of me. I knelt down and began to scavenge. Suddenly, a kitten-like sneeze escaped from my mouth, which I covered with my arm. Then another. And another. After one minute had passed, I was thrown into a coughing fit and my nose began to run. _Just my luck._ I was hit with the common cold. As I placed my hand onto the ground, it brushed against something, a four leaf clover. _Really?_ I picked it up anyway, placing it in between my ear and head since I didn't want to crush it in my coat’s pocket. _Time to visit the Super Duper Highschool Level Pharmacist._

15 minutes and three coughing fits later, I had found my way to the school’s laboratory. Inside, as expected, was Seiko. I knocked and walked in when I heard “C-come in.” I entered and found Seiko surrounded by tubes, valves, burners, and other devices all placed on a dull colored table top. They all seemed to connect perfectly together like a puzzle. Seiko was looking at me with the usual look of terror she had in her eyes and her custom surgeon mask over her face.

“H-hello,” she said.

“Hello. Sorry for coming here so suddenly, but do you have any medication for the common cold?” I let out a cough.

“M-mhm. Inside the storeroom. Highest shelf and furthest right.” She was on the verge of another medical breakthrough so she couldn't get it for me.

“Thank you,” I said gleefully and entered the storeroom. Even being at five foot eleven, I still needed to use a stool to reach the top shelf. When I had just pressed my hand against the antidote, another coughing fit began. I really was having the best of luck today. After my coughing had diminished, for now at least, I grabbed the vial and came back into the laboratory, seeing Seiko writing in a journal. When she saw me, she instructed to take 20 milliliters of the medicine in the morning and night. She also informed me that it takes about twenty minutes to start its magic so I shouldn't worry if nothing happens right away. With that, I thanked her, took the vial, and left the room, leaving her to her scribbling.

School didn't start until 7:30, if you were going that is. Super Duper Highschool Level students weren't required to go to take Hope’s Peak’s courses, but had to pass an exam of their talents every semester. I use to not go to school either. That is until my class had found me near a soda machine and convinced me to come to at least homeroom everyday. Just breathing the same air as them was a great honor and filled me with hope, so they didn’t have to use force on me, like others. Anyway, it was 7:00 am currently and I had 30 minutes to kill. Might as well take the medicine and walk around the campus for a bit.

Once I had taken the medicine, which tasted like strawberries, I wandered around outside of the school since the weather seemed to be on my side, unlike everything else. As I was leaving Hope’s Peak’s front doors, I saw a student in the distance. He wasn’t waking towards the school, just staring. Other students were casually walking past him, not giving him a single glance. As I walked towards him, I could see why. He was wearing a reserve course uniform. Someone who had paid to get into Hope’s Peak. I couldn't help but look down at them. Ordinary people never gave off the same aura as the ones with talent. Talented people always left sprinkles of hope wherever they went. Ordinary people didn't. Even though I was considered ordinary too, I at least had my god-forsaken luck to make me stand out from the rest. They didn't. He didn't. They were the opposite of what Hope’s Peak was built for, and I despised them.

20 minutes had passed. Just as I walked passed that reserve course nobody, I felt my stomach turn into a swarm of butterflies. This only lasted a couple seconds and I just assumed my medicine had taken effect. But then I realized something. I had stopped walking and was turning around to face the nobody. And I couldn't stop what I wa doing. I had lost control of my body. A million thoughts raced through my head. _Did Seiko give me the wrong medicine? Was this a side effect that she didn't know about? What was this sudden warm feeling I felt bubbling inside of me?_ That was when I heard myself speak. Not myself. The thing that was controlling everything besides my inner thoughts.

“Hey there,” I began. I never heard myself use this tone before. It was soft, but also wanted something. I leaned against the wall behind me. _What the hell is going on?_

The boy glanced at me, seeing my gray eyes looking directly at his green ones. “Me?” he stuttered.

“Yes, you. Who else?” _Why am I talking to this nobody?_

“Sorry. I just thought you were greeting someone else.”

“Why would I be greeting anyone else with someone like you around?” I could feel a small smirk forming.

He let out an awkward giggle, obviously seeming a little uncomfortable with the situation. “I’m sorry but I don't understand what you mean by that exactly.”

“It's alright,” I assured. “It will make things more interesting,” I mumbled to myself. _What are you planning?_

He cocked his head to the left slightly. “Sorry, I didn't catch that last part.”

“It's fine. It's not anything important. What’s your name?”

“Hajime Hinata. Yours?”

“Nagito Komaeda. Anyway, I was wondering if you could go on a walk with me, Hajime,” letting his name roll off my lips. My tone made it seem like it was an everyday thing to ask a complete stranger to go on a walk with you.

“Oh. I'm sorry. I can't. I have class in less than 10 minutes and I really have to get going.” He seemed uncomfortable. Of course he was uncomfortable.

“It's alright. It’s towards your building anyway,” I said cooly.

He let a couple seconds pass before responding. “Okay.”

A smile passed over my lips. “Let’s get going then.”

We made small talk as we walked. I kept sliding in compliments about him into our conversation and my arm kept brushing against his without me wishing so. At first, he would pull his arm away but he eventually got use to it. His cheeks began slowly began to have a cherry tint to them. I found this both alarming and adorable.

We eventually reached our destination, a field with a fountain in the center that had multiple benches surrounding it. The ground was a form of cobblestone which stopped at the bushes and trees that were forming a large, circular barrier. I sat down on one of these benches. “Care to join me, Hajime?”

“Sure.” He sat down to the left of me, leaving a good amount of space between us. _Thank god._ And once the relief washed over me, it was replaced with utter panic. My body had scooted myself towards him and made my head rest on his shoulder. I felt him tense up instantly. I knew I had to stop myself before I did anything drastic. I concentrated. Screaming out to the thing that stole my body to give it back. I felt my head lift off his shoulder. _Yes!_

“Hajime,” I whispered. _What?_ I then realized I was right next to his ear and he was completely stiff. I chuckled lowly, earning a shudder from him. _What am I doing?! What are you doing?! Oh god, why is this happening to me?!_ “Do you like this?” I breathed heavily into his ear, hearing him gulp. I could see his blush deepening on his cheeks from the corner of my eye and how tightly his eyes were shut. _Just say no already! Please say no! Or push me away! Why aren't you pushing me away!?_ “Please,” I whispered as my left hand snaked up his neck and into his brown hair, “tell me.” All I received was a small groan. _Does he-_ I was cut off when my thumb touched his ahoge. He let out a small whimper. _Oh my god! I know too much about him now! Oh my god! No, no, no! Please give me back control! I can't let this continue!_ “Was that a yes?” I got no reply. Unless heavy breathing counts. I felt my thumb slowly move up, hearing only gasps coming from the boy. _When will this end?_ Once my thumb had reached the top, it pressed against the tip of his hair, making me receive a reaction I was not prepared for.

“Komaeda.” I would have been fine if he had said it normally. But no. He moaned it. He moaned my name! But that sent whatever was controlling me back into the gates of hell because that's where it came from. I'm sure of it.

I instantly let go and stood up, feeling heat leaking from my cheeks. “I-I’m sorry… I have to go now.” And I briskly walked away. He didn't follow me, thankfully. I looked back once and saw him just staring at me, looking like a cherry. _An adorable one at that. Wait, what?_

Once I got back to Hope’s Peak, I knew I was late. But instead of heading to homeroom, I went to Seiko instead. I flung the door open without warning, causing Seiko to drop a glass beaker, making the glass spread around her. “What the hell is this!?” I yelled, holding up the so-called cold medicine.

“Y-your cold medication,” Seiko trembled.

“Then explain why I-” I stopped myself. I didn't want to her to know about “that.” “Then why am I feeling worse than before?” At that moment, a coughing fit helped me prove my fake point.

“O-oh. Let me see that,” she slowly reached her hand out towards me, obviously scared I might hurt her.

I took a deep breath, walking over to her, and putting it in her hand gently. “There. Sorry about earlier.”

“I-it's alright.” She took the cap off the vial and took a sniff of it. “O-oh.”

“What is it?”

“I-I think you grabbed the wrong medicine.”

“No, I'm pretty sure-” Then I remembered my coughing fit in the store room. My hand must have accidentally moved slightly to the left, grabbing a different type of remedy. Both the cold medicine and strawberry medicine were a similar shade of magenta, so I didn't notice what I had done. “Oh. I think you're right.”

Seiko nodded her head. “I'll get the correct one for you.” She went into the storeroom. I suddenly was attacked by sneezes, coughs, and a runny nose almost simultaneously. _Maybe the strawberry medicine had stopped my symptoms from showing and just hid them for a little bit._ When she came back out, she quickly poured some of the remedy into a medicine cup and gave it to me. I gulped it down. It tasted like grapes. I guess that was one way of making medicines distinguishable.

I thanked her and swiftly walked to homeroom, where I was forgiven for my lateness by using my cold as an excuse.

That night I dreamed of Hajime. And for some reason, I didn't want it to end.

*

I was hoping I would never see that boy again. Just the thought of conversing with him made me feel queasy. But as luck would have it, there he was at my doorstep at 6:45 am the next day. Thankfully, I was having a good hair day, I was well rested, and my cold was almost gone. I guess that evened things out.

“Hi. Sorry to be barging in so suddenly but I just need to know something,” he said quickly. I don't know why, but the sight of him made my heart skip a beat.

I didn't even feel like asking how he found out where I lived. One of my classmates must of told him. Just my luck. “And that is?”

“What was that yesterday? You pulled me along on your little adventure, did… “that” to me,” I could see the cherry tint returning to his cheeks, “and just left. I think I deserve an explanation.” Now I know that this boy takes no bull shit.

“Long story short, I pretty much took the wrong medicine, making me lose control of my body, and… “that” happened.” I felt my cheeks heating up as I remembered the events of yesterday.

“Wait. Why do you have that kind of medicine?”

“I don't. I just took the wrong one from an acquaintance at the school. Kimura Seiko. She's the Super Duper Highschool Level Pharmacist.”

“Oh… Are you feeling better?” Thank god he changed the subject.

“Mhm. A lot actually.”

“That's good. Before I forget, you dropped this.” He reached out his palm and opened it. There was a four leaf clover resting in his palm.

“I didn't even realize.” I let out a giggle. I picked up the clover with my index finger and thumb by its stem, placing it back in between my ear and head. “Thank you.” I smiled.

“You're welcome. Also, are you free this weekend?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if you would like to…” I didn't catch what he said after “to.” His head was looking at the ground and he was fidgeting with his feet.

“Sorry. I didn't catch that last part.”

“S-sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date.”

Silence fell. I wasn't expecting that at all. My heart began pounding out of my chest and I could feel my head spinning slightly.

“Uhh… umm… sorry I wasn't expecting this.” I gave out a light, awkward chuckle.

“I-it’s alright. I understand if you don’t want to.”

“I never said that.”

He lifted his head up, his cheeks painted red and his eyes wide. “Is that a yes?”

“It is a yes,” I smiled, feeling the now familiar heat return to my cheeks.

He smiled. But it wasn't like any other smile I had ever seen. It was so pure and radiated so much hope I didn't think my heart could take it. “I'm so happy right now,” he giggled. “Saturday at 1 in the afternoon?”

“Sounds good. What's the plan?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Really? You're going to leave me hanging?” I laughed.

“Oh yes I am,” Hajime said with a smirk.

“What did I do to deserve this?” I asked with a huff.

“Bench.” He let out a giggle.

 _Oh… whoops._ “Ok fine. You do have a point.”

“Sure do.” I rolled my eyes at that. “Don't give me that sass,” Hajime snapped back.

“Fine, fine. Can I have your number?” _Might as well._

“Yeah. Sure thing.” We exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes. We didn't hug, or kiss, or anything that involved physical contact. Just a simple “See you later” and that was it. I think we both had enough of physical contact to survive a day without any.

Once the door closed, I let myself slide down to the floor with my back against the wall. _That just happened. I'm going on a date. A date!_ Then it hit me. _He's from the reserve course. How could I betray my own views?_ I suddenly remembered that smile of his and how my heart sometimes failed to do it's job around him. _No. I didn't betray my own views. I changed them. Because everyone has a talent. And if making my heart beat and head spin like that isn't one, I don't know what is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading that I bet you're all like “Wtf did I just read?” Well I'm like “Wtf did I just write?” So I guess we are all in the same boat. Also, I learned that fluff is my calling and I'll stick to it for a while. I do realize some actions these characters *cough* Hajime *cough* took were out of character. Those issues are resolved in chapter 3.
> 
> Anywho, comment if you see any grammar and/or spelling errors, want to give me advice, or just want to praise me because “Damn. That was spicy as a bell pepper.” And kudos are a good way to help you build my already gigantic ego! Yay! Thanks for reading this and being cool enough to get through all of it. :)


	2. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This is NOT the date chapter!-
> 
> Hajime worries about several things in this chapter. Chiaki tries to help him out, but not too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long to update. I got caught up in the Miraculous Ladybug, Bob’s Burgers, and Westworld fandom during spring break. Once again, this is NOT the date chapter. I consider myself a troll for this. I send my deepest apologies. But, this chapter is needed since somethings need to be cleared up and it will set up the date. It is a bit dull though so I'm sorry about that. Now, enjoy reading chapter 2 of this (hopefully) 3 chapter fic.

*Hajime's POV*

_What have I done? I thought he would say no. But he said yes! Oh my god, he said yes! This is the best day of my life! And the worst._

I sat there on the bench, hands buried in my hair, pondering what I had just done. The fountain behind me was doing a wonderful job breaking the awkward silence between us.

“Hey hey,” a sleepy voice broke me from my panicked train of thought.

“Hey, Chiaki,” I replied with monotone, still looking at the ground.

“Everything all right?” She sat down next to me, putting her nintendo away into her kitty backpack.

“I guess.”

“Wanna talk about it?” I only shrugged in response. I heard her sigh. “I won’t judge, alright?”

I nodded and looked up at her. “Okay. Pretty much this guy… kind of… umm… He did some stuff and I asked him out. And I don’t know how to plan a date. Much less act on one,” I looked up at Chiaki once I finished. She only smiled at me.

“What stuff?”

“Chiaki!” I shouted. “That’s not the problem. The problem is I have to plan this date by tomorrow, and I have zero ideas, and I have no clue how to act during one!”

“You’ll come up with one soon. Knowing you, you will do just fine.”

“I don’t need encouraging words! I need help! Stat!”

“Then tell me about the stuff.” She was smiling so innocently at me. She probably thought it was a cute pickup line or something. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

I sighed in frustration. “I can't. I… I promised not to.” _Please fall for it._

“Oh. I didn't quite understand. Sorry.” _She fell for it!_

“It's alright. I wasn't clear enough.”

After a moment of silence, Chiaki spoke up. “It's Komaeda, right?”

“How did you know?” I said astonishingly.

“You asked for his dorm number Thursday.”

“Oh… yeah.”

“His smile has changed too.”

“What do you mean?”

“It used to be filled with a hidden sorrow. You could only notice if you paid attention. Now it seems to have decreased dramatically and has been replaced with a happiness of some sort.” The fact that I was the cause of this change made my heart skip a beat. _We barely know each other, yet it has affected him so much._

“You have changed a bit too, Hajime.”

“I have?”

“Yes. You seem to worry a lot more now.” She let out a light giggle when my jaw dropped.

“There is a reason for that, you know?”

“Because of Komaeda.”

I felt a slight tingle of heat on my cheeks. I looked down, mumbling, “Yeah. Because of Komaeda.”

“It's really sweet.”

“Why is that?”

“You really want to impress him, but don't know how to do so. It sends you into a spiral of worry, but that's only because you're over thinking everything. Frankly, it's really cute and sweet that you care so much.”

“Thank you..?” Chiaki always surprised me when she talked like this.

“Mhm.”

I raised my head up, deciding to ask her one more time, “Does that mean you will give me ideas?”

She shook her head. “It will be more meaningful if you figure it out yourself.”

I looked back down. “Fine.”

“Don’t be so glum. I’m sure you will be able to figure it out.”

I looked back up at her. “Why are you so hopeful?”

“Because if you can make Komaeda smile like that, I know you can set up a date.”

“Alright, Chiaki. I'll figure it out myself. Can you do me another favor instead then? It's just something I have to know.” When I felt a pressure on my shoulder and heard no response from her, I turned around and saw that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I let out a sigh and poked her arm. “Chiaki?”

She stirred awake from her light sleep. “Hmm?” She lifted her head up slowly, rubbing her eyes. At the same time, I swore I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye, but decided to ignore it since it had disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

“Did you stay up playing games all night, again?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a soft, sleepy tone. “Sorry that I dozed off as you were talking. What was it that you needed?”

“It doesn't matter. You should get some rest.”

“It's the least I could do. Just tell me. I'm sure I won't doze off again.”

I sighed. “If you say so. I need you to figure out how… a certain medication works.”

“Hmm? Why do you need to know this?”

“Because… umm… some girl named Seiko gave Komaeda a medication a couple days ago… it wasn't the correct one or something. And I need to know how it works in case he has an… attack again?” _Well that didn't sound convincing at all._

“Okay. I can do. You can't ask her yourself because you're in the reserve course, right?”

I grinned. “Yeah. Thanks, Chiaki. You're a really good friend.”

“Mhm. Don't mention it. See you soon.” She gave me a quick goodbye and left without a word. _I'm really lucky to have someone like her by my side._

Once she had ventured far enough so that I couldn't see her, I went into another spiral of panic and worry. _I only have a day left to plan this date. Maybe I should just do something simple like dinner at a restaurant. No. It has to be something more meaningful for that. Think Hajime. Think!_ I got up and began walking somewhere. I didn't know where I was, but sooner or later, I was somewhere I had never been before. And suddenly, everything clicked. _This is perfect! Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ I rushed to my dorm, going over my plan every step of the way.

When I got to my doorstep, I saw someone I hadn't been expecting.

“Hey hey.”

“Chiaki! What are you doing here?”

“You weren't picking up your phone so I decided to wait for you here.”

“Why would you need to call me?”

“The favor you needed. Remember?”

“Oh my gosh. Sorry. I seem to be so forgetful lately.”

“It's alright. So, what I-”

“Let's first go inside. I don't want you to freeze out here, and my roommate isn't usually here until late in the evening on Friday’s.” Chiaki nodded in agreement. and we were soon sitting on the couch. “I cut you off. Sorry. You were saying?”

“Oh, right. So, I found out that the wrong medication Komeda took caused ‘the beast inside of him to awaken’ if that makes any sense.”

Everything clicked then. "It does. Thank you so much Chiaki,” I hugged her without thinking.  _So that means it didn't make him into a different person. It just amplified a part of him… oh gosh. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried. He could do the same thing without the med-._ Chiaki’s voice cut off my train of thought.

“Hajime. Let go of me please. You're squeezing me.”

“S-sorry.” I let go of her quickly and looked at the ground.

“Everything alright? You seem flustered.”

“Y-yeah. Everything’s fine.”

“If you say so.” A silence took over the room.

I took the liberty of breaking it once I was looking at Chiaki again. “I figured out my date idea dilemma.”

“Does that mean-”

“Yeah. I know what Komaeda and I are doing for our date.”

“I knew you could do it!” Chiaki had a small smile take over her features. “Can you tell me about your plan then?”

“Mhm. Telling someone should calm my nerves down a little bit.” I then explained the plan to Chiaki, who listened and didn't speak a word till I was done.

“That sounds perfect. I'm sure he will love it.”

“Hearing that from you really helps. Thanks Chiaki.”

“Mhm. It's the least I could do.”

We sat there in silence for a couple seconds until Chiaki abruptly stood up. “I should get going before it gets too dark.”

I stood up. “Okay. I'll walk-”

“No, you need to rest for tomorrow. It will also be dark by the time you get to my dorm. And then you will have to walk back. I don't want you to walk around by yourself at night.”

“But-”

“It's still light out. I'll be fine. Also,” Chiaki handed me a vial of liquid, “you seem to be worrying way too much. Take this tomorrow. It should help you.”

“Thanks Chiaki. I owe you so much.”

“Friends don't owe each other anything. We just give each other presents, in which we only wish to see the receiver happy. That's enough of a present itself.”

I just stood there, having no response for Chiaki’s mini speech besides, “You do have a point.”

“I guess. Well, I better get going. Remember, worry medicine in the morning and work your magic on that lucky boy.”

“Got it. Thanks once again.”

“Mhm. You don't need to thank me so much, Hajime. Bye’bye,” and at that she was out the door.

After getting everything ready for tomorrow, I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas, which were my cobalt blue boxers with white, simple flowers and a sliced orange pattern tank top with a white background. I crawled into my bed and layed under the covers.

As I stared up at the ceiling, my thoughts began to drift. I thought about him. How his hair felt like silk and cotton at the same time. The way his murky, gray eyes reminded me of storm clouds. Yet, those storm clouds seemed to be glad to disappear if any light shined down on them, making a clear, almost metallic like shine take the storm clouds’ places. I knew that I had only known him for a couple days. But I had already noticed so much about him. Well, at least I thought I did.

When I met the Komaeda that opened the door to his dorm for me, I was so lost. He wasn't the same. The other Komaeda had a confident aura around him, this one seemed fragile and unsure of everything he did. At first, I didn't notice. But when I heard the difference in tone, saw his posture, and realized he preferred studying the ground instead of me, I knew something was off.

The medicine mix up was the cause of my confusion. I was both relieved and distraught at that moment. Relieved that I wouldn't be overpowered by him again. Distraught that I may have fell for someone that didn't truly exist. Chiaki confirmed that wasn't true, that it was indeed a part of him. But he didn’t seem to enjoy showing the more confident side of himself. Maybe I could help him with that. Although it slightly terrified me, I wanted to see him like that again.

 _I want to see you standing upright, looking at the world around and above you._  
_I want you to look at me with those clear, gray eyes again._  
_I want you to speak without second guessing yourself._  
_I want you to understand that you don't need to hide anything from me._  
_That I will help you discover who you truly are._  
_And that I have never fallen for anyone harder than you._

As the last thought escaped my mind, I fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. You got through the dull chapter! If you're still pissed off about this not being the date, go ahead and vent in the comments. I'll try to calm you down. I have the date planned out so it should be out soon (Edited on May 3rd: Sometime in May, I promise. I've been held up with school work and performances for the last couple weeks. I'll probably have time maybe next weekend to type this up I'm lucky.) In the meantime, feel free to play “Go On a Date Already, God Dammit!” where you can guess the date in the comments section. Cause I just want to see who mentions smut first. Anyway, thank you for reading this and dealing with me trolling you all.
> 
> Edit: I'm probably not gonna finish this. I made these guys way too OC. I can try to fix that, but it's just ah. I don't like it. I may rewrite this another time or something. Sorry, kiddos.


End file.
